Lights Will Guide You Home
by SundayStormsx
Summary: Sharpay is a single mother raising a 3 year old but when things come to a crush she has to return home and home is where Troy Bolton is who also happens to be the father of her child will she ever tell him the truth about his child.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm not new to writing I did have another fanfiction account but deleted it due to my personal life getting abit hectic anyway I'm back and I'm going to take a whack at writing so anyway this story is called Lights Will Guide You Home its very fitting you'll see why the story is to do with HSM which I'm not a big fan of anymore but did however love the whole Troy/Sharpay dynamic so its basely solely on this couple and none of that Troy/Gabriella crap or singing because it bored me I'm for Troypay and I know this type of storyline has been tried before but I've seen alot of them where they haven't been finished so I'm going to attempt to finish my story :) Basic cast Zac Efron as Troy Bolton, Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans and Lucy Merriam as Lily Mae Bolton

* * *

**Lights Will Guide You Home**

The alarm clock went off at exactly 7am blasting whatever the radio channel had decided to play, this particular morning it was playing Lady GaGa. Sharpay groaned and tossed around abit was it really 7 already? she whacked the clock to get the damn thing to shut up and buried her head into the pillow not wanting to move but she knew, she had too. Her daughter was surely bound to be up by now Lily wasn't the type of child to stay in bed and go back to sleep once she was up her mother had to be up. Sharpay managed to get about 10 more minutes of sleep before her 3 year old daughter burst into the room demanding breakfast with her teddybear in her hand Lily sat there and waited for a reaction from her mother.

"Morning sweetie." Sharpay softly said she knew she had to get up now since Lily was up the little girl shot her a cheeky smile "I want breakfast." Sharpay sat up and removed some of hair from her eyes and looked at Lily "go watch TV for abit I'll be down to make you breakfast soon." she told her daughter and with that she left the room.

Sharpay stood up and walked over to her wardrobe to decide what she was going to wear today for work. She flicked through her clothes and eventually decided on a black skirt with a white blouse, she had to look professional since she had your average typical office job she hated it but it payed the bills and put food on the table she quickly changed into her clothes for the day and went to her daughters room she looked through the draws and decided on an outfit for her daughter to wear and walked downstairs.

"Lil baby.." Sharpay spoke as she walked into the living room she saw her daughter sat on the couch waiting for her Lily smiled at her and Sharpay smiled back she quickly changed her daughter into a flowery printed top with white shorts and sandals then took her into the kitchen to fix her breakfast before heading off to work and dropping Lily off at preschool

Sometime later Sharpay left the house to get to work she had to drop Lily off at preschool before she did though. She strapped her daughter into her carseat and handed her daughter a juicecup she got into the car and headed off on her journey first stop was Lily's preschool "Mommy." Lily spoke Sharpay looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror "Something the matter?" Sharpay questioned her child Lily bit her lip and nodded "I don't want to go to preschool." she told her mother. Sharpay sighed she had this day in and day out Lily wasn't that fond of preschool but she'd only just started Sharpay knew she'd get used to it eventually. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard "Great.." she mumbled to herself it was 8:50 she started work at 9 and Lily was supposed to be In class and settled by now traffic was a nightmare. Sharpay knew it'd be awhile before it cleared.

Eventually the traffic cleared and Sharpay managed to get her child to preschool she then had to rush to work she was half hour late and her boss wasn't pleased once she arrived there he called her into the office. She took a seat opposite desk he looked over at her and she softly bit her lip.

"Sharpay, this has been happening a lot lately." her boss told her.

"I know I've just." she stopped thinking of how to explain it "my daughter just started preschool and well she's not exactly happy about it but I'm working on getting here on time." Sharpay told him before Lily started preschool Sharpay left her with a close friend which Lily loved but she was hating the recent turn of events.

"I can't have workers who aren't fully committed to the job." he sighed leaning forward in his chair

"and its clearly obvious your priorities lie with your child I think it'd be best if we let you go."

Sharpay looked at him in shock of course Lily was her number one priority she only took the damn job to put food on the table for her child she looked at her boss"please. you can't I need this job!"

"I'm sorry but my decision is final." he told her Sharpay could tell he wasn't going to budge he was a stubborn man she stood up and looked down on him "thanks for nothing!" she spoke and with that she left the building not having a clue what she was going to do now.

With nothing to do and no job to attend to Sharpay spent the rest of the day at home her bestfriend Brooke had come round who she'd known since they were kids they went too different high schools but always remained close friends Brooke was even the godmother of Lily. Sharpay picked up newspaper looking through it for job vacancies she'd have to find a job fast to keep up with the rent and food for her and her daughter.

Brooke looked at Sharpay "Hey Shar have you ever considered-" she stopped for a second wondering if she should continue Sharpay looked up from her newspaper curious as to what her friend would say "Going home?"

"Going home?" Sharpay questioned "home as in Albuquerque where I grew up?" Brooke nodded slowly and Sharpay sighed she couldn't go home there was too many memories in that town she left behind and she really didn't to relinquish them.

"but your friends and family are there maybe they could help." Brooke shrugged "and wouldn't it be better for Lily to be in a town where her family is?" Sharpay knew Brooke was right but she didn't think she'd ever have the courage to go back. Her family had offered to help her out when they find out she was pregnant 3 years ago but she denied the offer she wanted to raise her child on her. "Well its just a suggestion." Brooke sighed

Sharpay nodded thinking about the idea in a way she kind of liked the idea but then in another sense she detested it. She'd love to go back to see her parents and brother and Sharpay knew Lily would love to see them also but, there was something holding her back from going there and Brooke knew it,

"You don't have to see him he might not even live there." Brooke sighed

"Yes he does Ryan keeps me informed on everything that happens in that damn town Troy Bolton is there and if I move back I'd have to face him." Sharpay spoke she really didn't want to face the man she'd be so intimate with 3 years ago the man that left her with a child he knew nothing about the man she still had feelings for even though she'd never admit it

"I say you go for it and move home you have to see him sometime and Lily deserves to know her dad and he should know he has a child." Brooke informed

Sharpay nodded "Ok Fine I've decided I'm going home." she spoke with some unsureness in her voice but part of her knew she had to face the past sooner or later

* * *

**well that's the end of the first chapter bit of an introduction into Sharpay and her daughter please comment review telling me what you think if there are still troypay readers out there :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Having decided to go home Sharpay had started the moving process she'd manage to sell her apartment pack up her stuff, explain to Lily they were moving to Albuquerque which didn't mean much to the 3 year old at the time. Sharpay had even phoned her brother and parents to let them know she was coming home. There was no going back now the plane tickets were booked everything was done all that was left now was for Sharpay and her daughter to get on that plane. That day finally arrived Lily was excited about going to Albuquerque the young girl had never been on a plane before and to Sharpay's surprise her daughter was optimistic about moving as well.

The day seemed to of past very quickly the flight didn't take long from New York to Albuquerque. Sharpay had gotten off the plane and was at the baggage claim she kept her daughter close to her as she looked out for the suitcases that belong to her they shouldn't of been hard to miss they were brightly coloured after all. Lily had her head rested on Sharpay's shoulders the toddler was tired but was still awake she'd noticed a purple suitcase and pointed "Mommy, look." Sharpay caught onto what her daughter was pointing at and placed the little girl on her feet she grabbed her luggage and put it onto the airport trolley and then headed outside to look for her parents who said they'd pick her up from the airport once she arrived.

"Me no see them." Lily spoke as she looked around for her Granddad and Grandma.

Sharpay also had her eyes peeled for her parents when she suddenly spotted them waving she pushed her trolley over to them as Lily ran into her Grandma's arms "Nanny." The toddler beamed she didn't seem so tired now and Kate picked her grandchild up happy to see her.

"It's good to have you back." Vance told Sharpay as he kissed the top of her head Sharpay nodded it felt good to be back at least for now it did.

"We've missed you and this little one." Kate told her daughter as she tickled Lily. Sharpay smiled at the two Lily adored her grandparents maybe this move wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The ride back to her parent's house didn't take long Lily had fallen asleep in the car it was late and the little girl must have been absolutely shattered from the day of travelling. Once the car pulled up in the driveway Sharpay unstrapped her little girl and carried her inside. Her parents had set up her old room she was going to be living with them until she got herself settled with a job and an apartment. She opened the door to her old bedroom and looked around it was just as she left it a few years ago. Sharpay layed her sleeping child down on the bed where she quickly fell asleep herself.

The bright lights of the sun shone through the window Sharpay's eyes opened taking in the glistening sunshine that entered the room making it light up. She sat up on the bed and looked around taking in the view. Lily mumbled some stuff and opened her eyes Sharpay looked down at the blonde 3 year old the little girls blue eyes glistened and she giggled "Morning." Sharpay smiled she couldn't help but think of Troy everytime she looked into her daughters eyes it was was one of the things the child had gotten from her father.

"Okay munchkin we have a lot to do today." Sharpay explained to her daughter as she got off the bed

"Like?" Lily asked confused the only thing the 3 year old had on her mind was TV and toys.

"Well I gotta find a job, an apartment and look at preschools for you." Sharpay told Lily the little girl stood up on the bed and pouted Sharpay laughed she knew exactly why the child was pouting "You have to go preschool baby its important." Lily took the pout off her face she knew she couldn't argue with her mother she always lost when it came to the topic of preschool even though the 3 year old was demanding she knew when she wasn't going to get her way.

Sharpay heard voices coming from downstairs the rest of the household must have been awake. She took her daughter in her arms and walked downstairs the voices getting louder with each step she took. "I hear Nanny." Lily giggled Sharpay smiled and kissed her daughter's head before placing the child on her feet she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see her twin brother Ryan and his fiancée Gabriella.

"Shar!" Ryan exclaimed he grabbed hold of his little sister she was the younger twin by one minute he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. He certainly had missed having his sister around. Ryan removed his hold on her and Gabriella approached the blonde smiling "it's good to have you back." she told Sharpay. Ever since Ryan and Gabriella had gotten together Sharpay and Gabby had become close friends.

Ryan and Gabriella then caught sight of Lily who was looking around taking everything in "Hey Cutie." Ryan smiled at his niece and the little girl shot him one back.

"She really does look like you." Gabriella commented as she looked at the child who was the spit of her mother.

"and she's a mommy's girl." Kate spoke bringing herself into the conversation she handed Sharpay a coffee "Are you job hunting today?"

Sharpay nodded as she took a sip from her coffee "the sooner I find a job the better."

"well I'll look after Lily today while you hunt." Kate smiled she was dying to spend some quality time with her granddaughter.

The day progressed quickly and lunchtime soon arrived Sharpay had no luck in her search so far and was now sat in a restaurant with Gabriella the brunette tagged along to her friend find something. The two had eaten and were now discussing possibilities

"I'm sure you'll find something." Gabriella spoke trying to put some light on the situation.

Sharpay nodded sighing "Hopefully I will."

"Whatever happened to opening your own clothing range?" Gabriella questioned she knew Sharpay had always wanted to run her own fashion business and sell clothes or possibly open a clothes shop selling other designs as well as her own.

"Having a 3 year old is what happened." Sharpay spoke she didn't think she be able to run business and cater for her daughter's needs at the same time.

"well Lily is older now and in preschool and there's lots of babysitters for you such as your parents. Ryan, Me and maybe Troy." Her voice trailed off for a second and she quickly went back to talking about fashion "I reckon you'd be able to do it open your own clothes shop maybe." Gabriella told her friend in all honesty.

Sharpay had heard her friend mention Troy's name "First! I don't want to think about Troy he's not important right now and two I'd have to find an empty building."

"well we can look for a building." Gabriella spoke she didn't bother mentioning Troy she could see Sharpay wasn't ready to talk about him yet

"Maybe." was all Sharpay said she did like the idea she liked it a lot but it was just the matter of getting it all done and set up.

The two payed their bill and left the restaurant "well I think you should do." Gabriella told Sharpay and the blonde laughed "I've caught onto that one there Gabs." the two were so engaged in conversation they hadn't realised they bumped into a man whilst walking along.

"Oh sorry." they both spoke in unison realising they had bumped into someone.

"It's ok." The masculine voice spoke up and it was a voice Sharpay knew all too well she turned and looked up to see if the voice was who she thought it was.

"Troy." She mumbled as she looked into his blue eyes her heart melting all over again she'd been home for a day and here she was bumping into the man she was in love with the man who had also fathered her child.

"Shar." Troy muttered in utter shock he never expected to run into his ex like this he didn't even know she was back in town.

* * *

**Right so sorry for taking awhile to update I had a busy couple of days with college finishing off work assignments and assessments and such and I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes i've missed and not corrected. :) and please review I love hearing from you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharpay stared at Troy in shock she couldn't believe it she managed to run into him he was certainly the last person she wanted to see but yet there he was right in front of her. She couldn't help but think how amazing he looked his eyes were still the perfect sky blue, the same blue that she saw in her child's eye's everyday even his hair was still perfect. "Uh! Troy Hey." Sharpay spoke finally managing to muster up the courage to actually say something to him.

Troy smiled he didn't know how to react to seeing her the last time they spoke was three years ago and their meeting back then didn't exactly go down well since that was the day they decided to break up and go their separate ways and shortly after that Sharpay found out she was pregnant. "Hey." he scratched the back of his head nervously not really knowing what to say to her "When did you get back?" He questioned her flashing her a little smile.

"Yesterday." Sharpay smiled abit Gabriella smirked watching the two of them interact.

"Are you back for good?" Troy then asked.

"Yeah I need to get a good home for Lil-" She stopped herself "I just couldn't take much longer in New York had to come home."

"A good home for whom?" Troy questioned confused.

"Lily!" Gabriella suddenly chimed in "Oops." Gabby then mumbled afterwards biting her lip just realizing what she said she could feel Sharpay's eyes glaring at her she turned facing her sister in law giving her a sorry look. She knew Sharpay didn't want Troy finding out about Lily and now it looked like he just might.

"And who might Lily be?" Troy asked looking at Sharpay.

"My Daughter, Lily is my Daughter." Sharpay murmured.

"You're Daughter?" Troy spoke completely shocked he couldn't believe she had a child the thought Lily might be his never crossed his mind he was more focused on finding out when this all happened "W-What, When did this happen?"

"It happened three years ago." Sharpay sighed she couldn't not tell Troy now once he started to learn more about Lily it wouldn't be long before he questioned her about Lily's parentage.

"But, we were together three years ago." Troy muttered struggling to put the pieces together was there a possibility Lily was his child "I-Is she mine?" He asked looking down into Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes. All Sharpay did was nod and with that Troy's world felt like it was crumbling down how could he have daughter he never knew about how could Sharpay kept something this big from him?

"I wanted to tell you." Sharpay muttered trying to give him some sort of reason why she never did call him and tell him she was pregnant with his child.

"But you didn't!" Troy snapped back with an annoyed tone he was certainly pissed at her for keeping this from him.

"I'd hate to break up this little family reunion but we're kind of in the middle of the street here and I doubt you two want to talk about this here." Gabby butted in she didn't want them to start fighting in the street and then to have people stare.

Sharpay sighed running a hand through hair she really didn't have a clue what to say to Troy "I want to meet her." Troy told Sharpay in almost demanding tone.

"Ok." Sharpay nodded unsure of whether she really had a choice in the matter with the way Troy come across. She looked at the time on her watch Kate was probably still out with Lily "Come by my parent's house later about 6 you can see her then for an hour."

Troy nodded "See you then." And with that he walked away.

"You ready for this?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

"Well I have to be now." Sharpay whispered.

* * *

It was 5:45 p.m Sharpay kept checking the time to see when it was 6 o'clock she was at the house alone her parent's had gone out for dinner. They knew Troy was coming around to see his daughter for the first time and thought it'd be best if they gave Sharpay and Troy some alone time to talk about Lily and the situation. Sharpay was sat in the kitchen drinking coffee counting down the minute's until Troy showed up.

"Mommy, who is Troy?" Lily asked Sharpay walking into the kitchen. Sharpay hadn't told her much it all she knew was Troy was a friend of her mother's.

"I told you Baby he's a friend of mine." Sharpay told her as she placed her cup of coffee down on the table.

Lily nodded and the doorbell rang "I'll get it!" she beamed running towards the door Sharpay quickly got up and followed after her child but by the time she caught up with her Lily had already opened the door.

"Hey Troy. Sharpay spoke seeing him Troy nodded and smiled slightly he looked down at Lily amazed he thought about how much she looked like her mother with her hair color and facial features but she had his sky blue eyes. "Come in." Sharpay told him Troy did as she said and she led him into the living room "Can I get you anything coffee maybe?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"Coffee would be good." Troy spoke Sharpay nodded "Make yourself at home."She smiled and then left the living room.

Troy looked over at Lily and smiled "You must be Lily."

She nodded with a grin "How do you know my Mommy?" the little girl asked Troy she knew most of mother's friend and had never once heard the name_ Troy._

"I met her in High School." Troy replied he couldn't believe that this little girl in front of him was actually his child she was the perfect mixture of them both.

Sharpay walked back into the living room a few minutes later and handed Troy his coffee "So what are you two talking about?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"How Troy knows you." Lily answered Sharpay's question and asked one of her "Mommy, How come I've never met Troy before?"

"Troy lives' here Baby and we've only just moved here that's why." Sharpay responded and Lily nodded.

"Can I stay up late tonight?" Lily then asked she thought with Troy being over she might try pushing her luck and see if her mother would let her stay up later.

Sharpay shook her head "Just because we have company doesn't mean you can stay up late Lily bedtime is at 7 and that's not changing."

"But that's not fair!" She pouted.

"Troy will be gone before you go to bed anyway Missy so don't pout!" Sharpay warned her but warnings didn't work the child still had a pout on her face.

Troy decided to try and change the subject he looked at the Teddy Bear in his daughter's arms and smiled pointing to the bear "Who's that?"

"My Teddy Bear." Lily told him "she's called snuggles."

"Can I see Snuggles for a second?" Troy asked.

Lily nodded and handed the Teddy Bear over to Troy he held it in one hand and started making the head move and then put on a voice "Hello Lily I really don't like when you pull that pouty face." Lily watched as he did so and giggled Sharpay smiled seeing her little girl's face light up.

* * *

The hour seemed too of passed quickly Troy had spent the hour playing with Lily and getting to know the little girl as best he could. Sharpay looked at her watch thinking it was getting late and she was right it was almost 7 o'clock and Lily's bedtime "Alright Kiddo it's time to get you ready for bed."

"Do I have to?" Lily whined.

"Yes! So no whining!" Sharpay told the 3 year old.

"Uh can I help put her to bed?" Troy asked Sharpay.

Sharpay nodded she liked how fatherly he was being towards Lily even though he'd only known the child for an hour it seemed as if he'd been around the whole of her tiny life. The two of them managed to put Lily down for the night Troy had even read the little girl a bed time story and she settled right to sleep.

As they were walking down the stairs Troy looked at Sharpay "So I think we need to talk about this." Sharpay nodded in agreement she figured Troy would want to see Lily alot more now that he'd met her they went back into the living room to talk about their situation.

"I want to be able to see her again." Troy stated

Sharpay nodded "That's fine."

"So did it ever occur to you that I deserved to know I had a kid?" Troy asked her he knew it probably wasn't the best thing to ask but he wanted to how she could keep something this big from him.

"I don't want to talk about that you know now and that's what matters." Sharpay sighed

"That's not the point Sharpay I'd of like of known from the start not fucking 3 years later!"

"Troy I just said I don't want to talk about this!" Sharpay responded she was starting to get annoyed with his persistency she wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Oh My God!" Troy shook his head he too was starting to get annoyed now "Why can't you give me a damn reason for not telling me I had a kid?"

"I think you should leave." Sharpay mumbled she wasn't in the mood to deal with him and she couldn't give him a proper explanation as to why she never told him about Lily.

"Fine Whatever!" Troy grabbed his jacket and left the house.

* * *

**Right first thing I changed Colbie's name to Lily thought Lily sounded more girly and something Sharpay would possibly name her kid. Second thing so I know it's been like months since I've updated but my laptop broke and I had to get a new one and then I've had college work to deal with. I have also had writer's block going on for ages so my bad that its taking me this long to update and my apologies if some of it doesn't make sense it's took my ages to write this and I started feeling tired towards the end but wanted to finish so I could upload it hope you enjoy and please review I'd appreciate it. **


End file.
